


They're Coming For Us

by gaypilots (tofallinlovewithafridge)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, M/M, The Sheriarty Survival Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofallinlovewithafridge/pseuds/gaypilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick 200 word drabble to express just what I think where I see the second theory. Yeah, you know the one.<br/>Contains mild spoilers- not enough to ruin the episode if you're yet to see it, just enough to completely change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Coming For Us

Sherlock catches Jim looking at him as he laughs.

Jim's no longer laughing, just looking, and smiling a little. There's noise, lots of noise all of a sudden from below- the dummy's hit the floor, he knows- and the wall and floor chill him through his coat. It smells like the city and raid up there on the rooftop, but Sherlock is lost in Jim's look.

His defences are lowered, and Sherlock can suddenly see what Jim would like like if he were ordinary.

But, if he were ordinary, Sherlock never would have paid any attention to him, would he?

Jim's eyes flick downwards, to his lips, and Sherlock can feel his laughter fade. Is this why they're up here? Was this the plan?

Sherlock turns a little towards Jim, and Jim's eyes flick up to meet Sherlock's before travelling back down to the bow of his lips.

Sherlock finds himself leaning closer. He asks himself if he wants this. He knows he does.

He leans in further, and Jim closes the distance, pressing cold lips together.

Sherlock pulls away for a moment, their noses brushing as the pair make eye contact again. This time, they meet in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but it's five in the morning, and I've been thinking about this scene for about seven hours.  
> Title is a line from Louden Swain's 'Pop Tart Heart'.


End file.
